Elevator systems typically include an elevator car situated for movement within a hoistway. A traveling cable is associated with the elevator car for providing power to electrical components on the car. The traveling cable is also used for communicating signals between car-based components, such as a car operating panel, and other portions of the elevator system.
In high-rise and ultra-high-rise buildings, the weight of the traveling cable is substantial because of its length. While such weight can be useful as part of a compensation arrangement, there are drawbacks associated with some conventional traveling cables. For example, in ultra-high-rise elevator systems, the weight of the cable itself may present difficulties in supporting the cable. Additionally, a heavier traveling cable requires additional power for lifting the elevator car under some circumstances.